Ghost (Dark Horse)
Ghost A.K.A. Elisa Cameron was a reporter who died and came back from the dead. Even before her death Elisa had the special powers to teleport over vast distances thanks to a nano-virus released before she was born and eventually passed on to her. As a result of her odd powers she became the target of a psychic task-force who abducted her in college. Elisa was brainwashed into undertaking espionage missions with the team. After the missions she was returned to her normal life with little to no memory of what had occurred. When the control over Elisa eventually waned she decided to use her powers to fight those who had used her. She continued to discover new evil doers. Elisa is eventually able to get in contact with her sister, Margo, who invites her to live with her and their parents, who only had just recently achieved sobriety. Unfortunately Elisa and Margo's parents are eventually killed by a shadowy figure to convince her to stop investigating a story she was still pursuing; The ordeal however only encourages Elisa to stick to her cause and she continues to investigate various crimes and phenomena as a ghost. Elisa's main adversaries are a woman called Dr. October, who leads a group of renegade psychics and Cameron Nemo, a demon who escaped Hell that originally posed as Elisa's imaginary friend in her childhood. Biography Elisa Cameron born as Elisa Deerlane was the daughter of Dan Deerlane who was killed by her adopted father Earl Cameron. With few memories of their real father Elisa and her sister Margo believed that Cameron was their real father after he married their mother June Deerlane. During her birth Elisa Deerlane was born with a nao-virus which was released after the destruction of a machine it gave it the ability to Ghost Jump a power that allows her to travel to other dimensions. Elisa learned about her powers from an early age when she traveled to Cameron Nemo's dimension. But growing Elisa always believed that Nemo was an imaginary friend. As Elisa got older when she was in college Elisa was recruited into a female task force know as the Furies because of her ability to Ghost Jump. The Furies trained her as an assassin, soldier and mercenary teaching her martial arts, how to use firearms, armed and unarmed combat. Eventually most of Elisa's memories about the Furies had been erased and the few memories that Elisa retained she didn't believe them to be real. As an adult Elisa became a reporter reaching about criminals when Elisa started getting more information on the criminal underworld and unknowingly about her past a hit man named Crux was sent to kill Elisa. Crux killed Elisa's parents as warning to scare her but when that didn't work Crux went after Elisa. With her death at the hands of Crux Elisa seeks revenge, tries to uncover her death and her memories about her past. With few memories of past and not remembering which ones are real Elisa Cameron becames a superhero vigilante know as ghost. Powers and Abilities Elisa can pass through and possess objects, she can also travel over vast distances, however doing so requires she make a brief detour through, another dimension. While taking detours through the dimensions are harmless to Elisa they are deeply disturbing and she tries not to use said powers much. Elisa now has the power to pass through objects, can see ghosts and demons and is able to function on the same level as them, which allows her to beat them out of the host bodies they possess. Gallery Ghost.JPG Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Fighter Category:Possessors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Special Agents Category:Vengeful Category:Amazons Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Horror Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Reporters Category:Vigilante Category:Exorcists Category:Hypnotists Category:Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Cursed Category:Military Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Superheroes